


[Podfic] Seaside Rendezvous by EmAndFandems

by Arcafira



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale-centric (Good Omens), Beaches, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Repressed Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sharing a Bed, they just want to take care of each other so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcafira/pseuds/Arcafira
Summary: The ocean is withdrawing. Aziraphale can understand that.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Seaside Rendezvous by EmAndFandems

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seaside Rendezvous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408680) by [EmAndFandems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems). 



> Title from the Queen song of the same name.
> 
> With voice acting by my lovely partner, George.
> 
> Music: https://www.purple-planet.com

Listen on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/arcafira/episodes/Seaside-Rendezvous-ek4h3i) and Spotify

[Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kQrDcVd0JKeCyQrXq1K4DEUXnUdMmD5z/view?usp=sharing) from Google Drive


End file.
